raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
The Augur's Lexis
The Augur's Lexis The Augur's Lexis is a collection of powerful artifacts — known as Lexicons – capable of revealing the threads of all reality. Tapping into the deepest potential of the arcane, each artifact will act as a map, guide, and key to unlocking secrets of the past, present, and future unbound by space or time. Each is alive in its' own right; placing itself in the hands of those it wishes. None can fully command or control the Lexis, nor do their users remain unaffected; like many powerful items, each Lexis places a burden on its’ user with few being alike. Each Lexicon acts as a mirror into the fabric of all reality, allowing the user glimpses of knowledge which —should they view unprepared – can result in instant madness or worse. To be able to use a Lexisto its' full potential each user must be capable of safely reading the symbols and – harder still-creating a comprehensible understanding of them. As much of the knowledge provided through a Lexicon is not meant for mortal minds it is imperative that each user be mastered in the use of their mind and mental fortitude. Once active the user must be able to physically and mentally withstand the Lexicon's power while taking hold of what few fragments of knowledge can be understood. All lexicons are crafted from Infinium and with various powerful enchantments in preservation of their material existence on their designated plane. The power required to activate a lexicon is immeasurable, as such, each is provided with two Infinium Starcores which allow the lexicon to remain open for a brief period of time due to the instability generated from rapid production and consumption of arcane power. While numerous enchantments are in place to nullify the effects of arcane flux and contain the radiant energies produced, activating a lexicon will still produce a large arcane signature and may be capable of destabilizing dimensional bonds within the surrounding area. One of the many aspects which make each lexicon unique is their attunement to a certain type of knowledge, or at the very least, the idea behind that knowledge. This attunement is incredibly vague and will not aid users in obtaining specific information, though it is capable of narrowing the field of view considerably in respect to the vastness of all other knowledge; for example, a lexicon attuned to the soul will likely focus on the ethereal planes, ethereal energy, etc. No two lexicons are attuned the same, nor are all lexicons attuned. While a user will have greater chances of discovering specific information using the proper attuned lexicon, the chances are still incredibly small. Mastery of the mind and experience navigating the fabric of reality both additionally contribute to successfully searching for and obtaining specific information, however, even these factors only provide minimal aid. True success when using the lexicons comes from the employment of an Augur's Focus; an item which — when used in conjuncture with a lexican - is capable of locating and providing to the user knowledge of a specific type. These foci are extremely rare and difficult to craft, utilizing extremely powerful divination magic capable of searching through the Fabric itself. Through these foci, the user of a lexicon can gain knowledge pertaining to — at least in some form — to what they desire. No matter the refinement, however it always falls to the will of each lexicon to determine the knowledge provided. Some will learn what they wish and remain relatively unscathed; others may learn nothing useful or may be plunged into madness. While the number of existing lexicons is unknown, it is believed that each is connected to all others in some form and – if all collected – one would be capable of infinite knowledge, while this belief remains unfounded it is assumed that the lexicons all share a common purpose, and may have a greater design overall.